The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a vane to a gas turbine component, and in which the vane is intended for guiding a gas flow, and the vane is made by casting. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a gas turbine component.
The term gas turbine is intended to mean a unit, which comprises at least one turbine and a compressor driven by the former, together with a combustion chamber. Gas turbines are used, for example as engines for vehicles and aircraft, as prime movers for vessels and in power stations for producing electricity.
The term gas turbine component is intended to mean a stator or a rotor. The gas turbine component may consist of both a radial and axial stator or rotor.
A gas turbine comprises (includes) a compressor turbine, the stator of which is that part of the gas turbine that is exposed to the highest temperature during operation of the gas turbine. In order to obtain a high efficiency, the highest possible compressor turbine inlet temperature is desirable. One method of achieving this is to cool the stator vanes, particularly in the rear area of the vanes.